A Very Fairy Christmas
by CalaveraCandiedSkull
Summary: AU. In which the high school secretary, Mirajane Strauss, decides that the only way to see her co-workers together in time for Christmas is the employment of dirty tricks. Or in this case, Secret Santa. /Christmas fic! Lots of pairings! No, really. NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, MiFri, ElfEver, Bixanna, Baccana, RoWen, AlBi.
1. Chapter 1

_Thursday, Dec. 19_

Whoever thought that it was a good idea to have gym class outside was clearly not in their right mind.

At least, that was the thought of the entire sophomore gym class as they huddled out in the snow, glaring at both their instructor and the soccer ball he held in his palm. But, then again, they really shouldn't have been surprised. The coach always had them out on the field, rain or shine.

But this wasn't rain or shine. It was a week until Christmas. And it was Magnolia. Therefore, it was snowing.

"Come on!" One of the students yelled angrily. "We're dying here!"

The couch frowned, and threw the soccer ball at the student's head. It clonked his forehead, causing him to shriek like a girl and topple over backwards in the snow.

Natsu snickered.

"Coach Dragneel!" A girl whined. "This snow is ruining my hair!"

"Suck it up, buttercup," Natsu told her. There was a wide grin plastered on his face, and he planted both hands on his hips firmly. "Come on, kids! Nothing gets the blood pumping like a good old play in the snow, right?"

"Used to be," grumbled the student who he'd hit with the soccer ball, as he clambered to his feet. "Back before they banned snowball fights!"

Natsu snorted. He had never once in his life agreed with the no-snowball fights rule. It was the best part of snow. And he disliked snow.

"Tell you what," he told the kids. "How about, for today's and tomorrow's class of gym, if you promise not to tell any other teachers...I'll let you have snowball fights."

Every face in the class lit up. "Really, Coach Dragneel?" asked the girl who was worried about her hair. She was already tying it back. Natsu nodded, and the class promptly screamed in joy and began their battle.

Natsu burst out laughing as the group of mature sixteen-year-olds was reduced to a group of screaming pre-schoolers. Now, this was what coaching gym was all about. It wasn't the grades or the athletic ability. It was about having fun.

Maybe that was why he always got in trouble with the school board, he wondered. If they had any idea he was letting the kids have a snowball fight, he had no doubts they'd flip some shit.

Watching them get clobbered with snowballs, however, was one hundred times worth whatever punishment they threw his way. Natsu ducked as one came flying his way, and jumped out to join the fray with a huge grin plastered on his face.

XxX

"Mira, don't you think we're just a bit too old for Secret Santa?"

The secretary punched a few keys into the board, frowning at her co-worker. "Too old for Secret Santa? Miss Heartfilia, I am ashamed of you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting down in the wheelie-chair next to hers. "Be ashamed of me all you want. It doesn't mean I agree with your idea, _Miss_ Strauss."

Mirajane looked sideways at her companion. "Don't you have class?"

"This is my block off, remember?" Lucy reminded her. "I usually spend it in the library with Levy, but today I wanted to see you. And clearly, it's a good thing I did, because you are planning something crazy!"

"Not crazy," Mirajane continued typing away, polished fingers clacking on the keys. "Perfect. Weren't you just complaining about how hard it was going to be buying everyone presents for Christmas on your teacher's salary?"

Lucy flushed. "That-well-"

"It'll be much easier this way," Mirajane promised her. "You'll only have to buy one gift! Twenty dollar limit! It's saving so much!"

Lucy bit her lip. All right, granted, it was a good idea, but... "You're only doing this to set people up."

Mirajane gave a scandalized gasp. "I am not!" She said, but Lucy didn't believe her for a second. "This is from the goodness of my heart!"

"The goodness of your heart wants to see us all married," Lucy said flatly. "Just so you can plan all our weddings."

The secretary's eyes took on a dreamy haze at the mention of weddings. "Lies, Lucy, all lies."

The bell rang, and Mira snapped out of her trance. "Well, now you have no more excuses. I know you have class this block."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy sighed, hopping off the chair. "Time to teach some illiterate students how to read. Enjoy your day, Mira."

"Don't forget about the meeting after school!"

"Oh yeah." Lucy grinned sheepishly. "Forgot about that."

As the busty blonde left the office in search of her English classroom, Mirajane pulled up the document she'd been working on before she entered. It consisted off almost the entire school faculty, paired off. Oh yes, she was cheating. She was using Secret Santa as an excuse to set up her co-workers. But really, it was high time these clearly perfect couples settled down together. And if she managed to snag herself a handsome English professor herself in the process, well, what was the harm?

"Mira, what are you doing?"

She jumped as the voice of the vice-principal pulled her out of her thoughts. Sheepishly, she looked up. "Nothing at all, Mr Dreyar."

"Mirajane."

She pouted. "It's for the good of all, Laxus."

He rolled his eyes. "They are going to kill you if they ever find out."

"They won't find out," she said sharply. Laxus raised his eyebrows. "And besides, you want to see them all settled down, don't you?"

Laxus grunted in agreement. Leaning over, he asked, "Who do I have?"

"Your grandfather." Mirajane smiled sweetly at him, and he sighed heavily.

"I was going to buy him something anyway," he pointed out.

Mira shrugged. "Yes, but you already have a girlfriend, so I can't set you up with anyone. How is she, by the way?"

"Good. And I'm glad you're leaving her out of this. She's terrified of all my co-workers, and now I know why."

She chuckled. "Well, at least you don't have to worry about being alone on Christmas. But for the rest of us, we need a little push."

Laxus leaned over her chair, peering at the list. "How many couples have you thought of? Two, four...seven... holy crap, ten coulpes?"

"Ten weddings," she reminded him. "Eleven if we count yours. When are you going to ask, by the way?"

Laxus, completely lost for words, turned around and left.

Mirajane beamed. "Now, let's just stick Droy with Jet...can't have them ruining Levy's moment...oh, and Macao with Wakaba...and Kinana? Oh, that's right; she and her boyfriend are going on holiday." Still grinning like an idiot, she hit 'print.'

XxX

Levy stretched, trying her hardest to push the book onto the shelf. Growling a little in frustration, she jumped and smacked the spine, causing the book to slide into place but the entire shelf to wobble. Panicking, she grabbed the wood and tried to hold it steady. After a few seconds, it stopped and she let out a breath.

"Nice going, Miss McGarden," one of the students snickered at her. She waved them off faintly, too relieved that she hadn't caused a catastrophe in her own library to care about the teasing. Besides, she knew they didn't mean it. Everyone in the school loved their librarian; she was the best one in all Fiore State.

Having put all returned books in their proper place, Levy hopped in front of her computer to check overdue books. There were hardly ever any, but...

Aha. Apparently, Mr Jonathan Brooks decided not to return his copy of The Hunger Games. As much as Levy wanted to take pity on him – it was quite a good book – she had a reputation to uphold.

"Clary?" She asked one of the girls sitting and reading quietly. "Can you take over for a few minutes? I need to go hunting."

"Sure thing, Miss McGarden." The senior girl jumped at the chance to help. She slid into Levy's seat fingers poised and ready to help anyone who asked. Levy smiled; this wasn't Clary's first time covering and she always did a good job.

Before leaving, Levy checked onscreen what class Jonathan Brooks had. Her cheeks tinted as she read the class title. _Jewellery and Metalworking 11._ Oh, just perfect.

Thanking Clary again, Levy hurried out of the room and down the hall, around to the stairs that led down to the basement of the school. Magnolia High was not renowned for many things, but if it was something, it was their impressive auto and metal shop. This also, she figured with a blush, had something to do with their equally impressive auto and metal shop teacher.

Down in the basement, the sound of metal clanking and nearly overtook her ears. It was divided into two parts, the garage and the shop. Since Magnolia High was built on a hill, one side of the basement was actually on ground level, and giant garage doors were always open to accept new cars to be worked on. Auto class currently wasn't in session, but Levy still had to maneuver her way around the broken cars to get to the shop class door.

Sparks flew when she entered, quite literally. Someone had been cutting a piece of metal using a very angry-looking saw. Skipping around, Levy scanned the large room – it was more like a cavern, really – finally catching sight of the teacher over by the welding machines.

Gajeel Redfox looked intimidating, that much was for certain. Ninety per cent of freshmen who came to Magnolia were terrified of him, and the seniors loved spreading rumours about how scary he was. Even Levy herself had been rather unsettled by him when they first met. He was unconventional for a teacher; red eyes, long black hair, and piercings all over his face.

But as a bubbly blonde with her hair in a ponytail came bounding up to him, holding up her project for inspection, there wasn't a hint of fear on her face. "How is it?" She asked.

Gajeel took the silver ring from her hand, examining it from all sides. "Use the Dremel on the inside one more time, you missed a scratch. And then buff it again. Otherwise, it's A material."

The student beamed. "Thanks!" She took the ring back and headed off by Levy. Gajeel watched her go in amusement, his eyes finding Levy.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked as she came up to him, skirting past the rowdy-looking boys with goggles strapped across their face. It was odd to find a librarian in a shop class, that was for sure.

"One of the kids has an overdue book," she explained.

"The hell should I care?" Gajeel asked, turning back to his welding. There was a hint of a smile on his face, and Levy knew he was only baiting her. She fell for it anyway.

"School goes on break tomorrow!" She pouted angrily. "And if all the books aren't in the library by then, I could lose my job."

Gajeel snorted. "Oy, don't be so dramatic. Who's the kid?"

"Jonathan Brooks," she answered, still glaring at him.

The shop teacher perked up. "Brooks?" Then, a wicked grin spread across his face. "Oh, he's been asking for trouble the whole past week." Nudging her, he asked, "Wanna see something fun?"

Levy, cheeks suddenly on fire from the contact, nodded faintly.

"_Brooks!"_ Gajeel called, voice ringing over the machines and clangs of the shop. One of the rowdy boys with goggles glanced up, taking them off and looking to his friends in worry. Trotting over, he attempted a brave face.

"Mr Redfox?"

Gajeel crossed his arms. "Got something to tell us, punk?"

Jonathan Brooks gave a small 'eep.' Levy had to admit, she was impressed. There wasn't a hint of the gruff but kind teacher from a second ago. He was back to being the scary dragon that guarded the metal shop. Levy couldn't really blame poor Jonathan Brooks for looking so scared.

"Um..." his eyes darted from Gajeel to Levy. Recognizing her as the librarian, his face further whitened as he squeaked, "I have a book overdue?"

"That's right," Gajeel answered. "You have a book overdue."

Jonathan swallowed.

"You wanna know something?" Gajeel asked. He picked up the welding torch, turning the dial. Grabbing the sparker, he clicked it a few times, causing a small flame to jump out every time. "Miss McGarden here has a job that depends on students handing in books on time. If the Christmas break comes and there are some unreturned books..." he gave the sparker a particularly hard click, and Jonathan flinched. "Well, let's just say she might not keep this job."

"I-I'll go and get it right away," Jonathan sputtered. Levy was fighting very hard not to smile.

"One more thing before you go," Gajeel stopped him, voice light.

Jonathan gulped. "Yes, Mr Redfox?"

In a split second, Gajeel raised both the welding torch and the sparker in front of Jonathan's face a clicked them at the same time, causing a large burst of flames to go off. Jonathan shrieked and bolted away, as the entire class burst out laughing and Gajeel gave a hearty chuckle.

"You're too mean," Levy scolded him lightly, but couldn't keep the grin off her face as a shaking and angry Jonathan handed her the copy of the Hunger Games. He stalked away, ignoring the way the class continued to laugh.

"He's been asking for it," Gajeel snorted. "Punk kid thinks he knows everything."

"That's still no excuse," Levy tried, but she too was giggling now. "Thanks, Gajeel."

"Not a problem," he answered, now focused entirely on his welding project. She grinned; was it the firelight or were his cheeks glowing? Turning on the spot, she nearly danced out of the classroom, book in her arms.

Now, if only he could just ask her out on a date, it would be the best Christmas ever.

XxX

The after-school meeting of teachers took place in the library, as per usual, as most of the faculty gathered around for their annual before-Christmas meeting. It wasn't as if they really had much to talk about. Usually teachers meetings lasted five minutes of Makarov, the principal, berating them for being shitty brats and two minutes of Mirajane telling them what was appropriate for Christmas parties and then they were on their way.

This year, however, Lucy had a feeling it would be different as she sat in the chair beside the other English teacher, Freed Justine. This year, Mirajane had to tell them all about her 'wonderful' idea.

"She's having a Secret Santa?" He asked in amusement, cheeks dusted red as they always were when the pretty secretary was mentioned. Lucy thought he looked like a Christmas ornament with his green hair and red jacket, and fought off a snicker.

"Yep. You'd think we were too old, but..."

"Too old?" Freed gestured around to the various staff members. "We're about as mature as the kids we teach."

Lucy looked out at the arguing group of adults. Well, he had a point.

"Everyone!" Makarov clapped his hands. The room fell to attention. "Well, haven't you been just the worst bunch of teachers ever," he grumbled at them. This, of course, caused them all to giggle and Makarov to roll his eyes. "I won't get on your cases too much because Mira has a big announcement. The floor is yours."

Lucy raised her eyebrows in surprise. She leaned in beside Romeo, her student teacher. "That didn't take long, did it?"

"He must be in the Yuletide spirit," Romeo whispered back, and she nodded.

Mirajane clapped her hands. "Right, everyone! As I'm sure Lucy's already spread the rumour, you should all know – this year the faculty will be engaging in a Secret Santa!"

There was a collective groan from the audience. "What are you trying to do here, devil woman?" Gajeel grumbled from the back.

"I'm trying to save you all money," Mirajane said matter-of-factly. The tactic had worked on Lucy earlier, so why not now? "This way you won't have to buy a bunch of different presents, just one!"

There were still complaints, but Mirajane wouldn't take no for an answer. She went around the group, holding out a hat for them to reach in to.

It seemed innocent enough, but Lucy wasn't fooled. She watched Mirajane with a careful eye as she went around the circle. Everyone else was broken off into different conversations, so they weren't paying attention at all, but...there. Lucy saw it; before Mirajane came to each person she surreptitiously dropped a name in the hat.

Lucy was completely outraged. There were not names in that hat at all, were there? Mirajane dropped one name in depending on who she came to, and so that was the only possible name for them to pull out!

Mira came up to Romeo next, winking. "You, too," she told him, and he stuck his hand in half-heartedly. As it came out, he checked and his whole face went red.

Lucy slunk down in her seat. She could read the paper from over his shoulder; it read Wendy Marvell, the apprentice of the school nurse. Looking over to where she sat, Lucy could see the young woman's face had turned a lovely shade of pink.

Come to think of it...as Lucy looked around, she saw almost the entire group with a face that was some shade of embarrassment. Then Lucy remembered her earlier assessment that Mirajane's only plan had been to set everyone up. She looked back to Mira with wide eyes. _You wouldn't dare._

Mira's eyes were gleaming as she handed Lucy the hat. _Oh yes, I would._

With a tentative hand, Lucy reached in. Feeling around, her suspicions were confirmed: there was only one slip of paper in the Santa hat. And whoever it was, Lucy was certain, was going to be the person Mirajane believed Lucy should be married to and have – if it was Mira's opinion – thirty children.

And if it was Mira's opinion, Lucy had a pretty good idea of what the name on the paper would be.

Pulling her hand back out and glancing down, Lucy felt her stomach plummet accordingly. Oh, yes, she'd been absolutely right. She glared up fiercely at Mirajane, who gave her an innocent look before moving on to Freed.

Lucy watched sullenly as he pulled the supposed 'last' name from the hat – which Lucy knew was none other than Mirajane's. She gave Freed one last flirtatious look and then swayed up to the front of the circle again to continue her announcements.

"Now, the limit on the presents is twenty dollars, no more, but preferably no less. That means no cheap dollar store trinkets, everyone!" Mirajane looked directly at Lucy as she continued. "We will swap presents on our annual Christmas party on the 24th. I assume everyone is free?"

"Where is it this year?" Macao, the Spanish teacher, asked.

"Yeah it better be at a bar!" His friend and Biology teacher Wakaba added on.

Mirajane laughed. "It'll be at the Renaissance Hotel this year," she said. "Sorry guys, no bars this time."

"But Wendy's legal drinking age now!" Someone hollered, and everyone laughed as said 22-year old went even redder.

"Doesn't matter," Mira shook her head. "I've already booked it! Remember everyone, have your Secret Santa presents ready to go! And dress nicely, as per usual!"

Ever since Lucy had been hired to Magnolia High, the faculty had thrown a large Christmas party on the 24th, and every year it was somewhere different. Sometimes at posh country clubs, sometimes at karaoke bars, and some, like this year, at hotels. It was fun to see everyone dress up fancy, and they always had a good time dancing and drinking.

Mira had now started going through her usual list of announcements. "Tomorrow is the last day of school before Christmas break!" She stated. "And I know most of you are going to be having parties in your classrooms, so let me go over what's appropriate and what isn't.

"Gajeel, _Twisted Christmas Carols_ is not the right CD to play in class.

"Lucy, _When Harry Met Sally_ is not an appropriate movie for _any_ time of the year.

"Cana, no sneaking drinks into the art class. Bacchus, you may be new, but that goes for you, too."

Cana and Bacchus gave a simultaneous groan. Bacchus was a Latin professor from Quattro College, but this year the school had decided to open a Latin class due to popular demand and Bacchus had been the first person they hired. He wasn't used to teaching kids that didn't show up to class drunk.

Mira called the meeting to a close, and the group began to leave in groups or pairs. Lucy stayed behind, glaring at the small slip of paper between her fingers.

"Curse you, Mira," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Luce?"

She jerked her head up to see one very tall, very handsome, very brightly grinning gym coach leaning on the table in front of her. She shook her head vehemently. "I didn't say anything."

He didn't believe her and she knew it. But... "So you still can give me a ride home?"

She cuffed him lightly on the head as she stood up. "Get your own car, Ferris Bueller!"

"But Luce!" Natsu whined. "You know I can't drive! I get motion-sick!"

"The take the bus!" Her arguments didn't matter; he was already following her out the door. Lucy tried very hard to ignore Mira's heated gaze.

All the while, Lucy clutched at the white strip of paper in her fingers with a name printed on it, a name of a person whom she was almost certain had a strip of white paper with her own name printed on it.

Natsu Dragneel.

_Friday, Dec. 20_

Erza sat in her plush seat comfortably, hands folded on the desk and glasses perched on her nose. Soft Taylor Swift music played from the stereo. So sue her if she liked the singer. Her music was very catchy for someone like Erza Scarlet.

The councillor eyed the sobbing student in front of her. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked her. Erza had thought – oh, yes, she'd thought – that there would be no one in her office on the last day before break. And maybe, she would have time to sit down and eat her strawberry cake in peace. Apparently, this was not the case.

The girl sucked in a breath. "I think I'm failing physics," she said quickly, before bursting out into tears again.

Erza's eye softened. Not another one. "What makes you think that?"

She sniffed. "Well – Mr Fernandes is just so hard on me!"

Reaching over, Erza patted the girls shoulder. "Mr Fernandes only wants you to succeed," she promised the girl. "And besides, think of how hard it must be for him! Why, no one likes his subject. So maybe you just need to try a little harder, hm?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Miss Scarlet," she smiled. "I'll try and do better."

"Good to hear," Erza sent the girl off, and settled back into her chair. Sighing, she made a mental note to talk to Jellal later about not being so harsh on the students.

Speaking of Jellal...Erza pulled out the Secret Santa slip. Of course she would be so lucky as to get her childhood friend's name. At least shopping for him would be easy. Erza had already thought about what to get him for Christmas anyway...perhaps a soap dispenser? Or a new toothbrush! Jellal would always be glad to receive a gift that was useful. Maybe some new socks?

There came a knock on the door, and Erza looked up from her musings to see Cana leaning on the doorframe. "Don't you have class?" Erza asked her sharply.

"They're watching a movie," Cana shrugged, entering without Erza's permission. "They don't need me for that."

Erza frowned deeply. "You should not be skipping your classes. You set a bad example."

"I am a bad example." Cana grinned wickedly. Almost everyone in the school was a little bit afraid of Erza Scarlet. Cana was not one of these people. She ignored Erza's heated glare as she plopped down into the seat meant for students. I wanted to talk to you about Secret Santa."

"Oh?" Erza leaned back in her chair. "What about it?"

"Well." Cana's grin was still wide. "I just happened to pull a certain name from that hat, and I was talking to Gray last night, and you'll never guess what certain name _he_ pulled from the hat. In fact, I can warrant a pretty good guess at what name _you_ pulled from the hat."

"Guess," Erza shot.

"Jellal," Cana shot back, and Erza's eyes widened. "See? I knew it! Gray got Juvia, and I got Bacchus." She showed Erza the slip of paper triumphantly. "It's another one of Mira's schemes."

Erza twisted some of the paper on her desk. "Why, that devil woman," she growled, anger coming off her in waves. "How dare she use such a sacred holiday for one of her match-making setups!"

"Are you kidding?" Cana's eyes were wide. "It's the perfect opportunity! Here I am, trying to figure out how to ask out Bacchus, and she provides me the perfect excuse!"

Erza was a little dubious at that. "You like Bacchus?" She asked. The last anyone heard, the two had been bar-hopping, Bacchus had out-drank Cana and stolen her bra as a trophy.

"He's an asshole," Cana answered. Seeing Erza's face, she leaned in conspiratorially. "I like that."

Erza groaned. "You are everything that is wrong with the world."

"You wanna know the full story?" Cana clapped her hands, ignoring Erza completely. "That night we went bar-hopping? Yeah. Didn't end there."

"It didn't?" Erza asked. Cana snickered.

"You wanna know why he really took my bra?"

Erza gasped, scandalized. "You didn't!"

"I did!" Cana cackled with glee. There was nothing she loved more than shocking Erza. "And it was great, too."

"Then why aren't you two..." Erza asked uncomfortably.

"An item?" Cana shrugged. "No reason. It was just one of those nights. _But_ I've been thinking about it recently and I want it to be more than one of those nights, so..." she grinned again. "As I said, perfect opportunity!"

"And you think the same will work for Jellal and I?" Erza asked. Cana was also the only person who knew of her hidden feelings for the physics instructor. This was mostly because Cana knew Erza the longest outside of Jellal, and had figured it out for herself some seven or eight years ago.

"Yep!" Cana was beaming with glee. "Nothing can get two individuals together like Christmas spirit!"

Despite Cana's obvious glee, Erza was still apprehensive. "I still don't see how," she said finally. Cana blinked.

"You don't see how?" Sighing, the arts instructor crossed her legs on the chair. "Erza, gift-giving is a very crucial part of a relationship. It shows that you understand the other person, well enough to know what they want and go out of the way to get it for them. It's romantic. Also, a great pre-cursor to thank-you sex."

Erza choked on air.

"What? I'm just saying!"

Still sputtering, Erza shook her head wildly. "N-nothing like that!" She managed to gasp out. "I-I want no-none of that!"

Cana shrugged. "Your loss. But this is all besides the point, Erza. What were you planning on getting Jellal?"

Erza took a deep, calming breath. The redness wouldn't fade from her cheeks, though. "Socks," she said finally, and now it was Cana's turn to choke on air.

"S-socks?" She gaped. "You have the chance to buy Jellal something that could finally get your feelings across...and you think of _socks?_"

"It's practical," Erza argued.

"It's not supposed to be practical!" Cana began ripping her hair out, seething in anger. "Is that the kind of thing you've gotten him every year?"

"Yes." Erza still didn't see what the issue was.

"Oh." Cana folded her hands complacently. "Now I understand the problem. He thinks you're his _mother._"

"NO!"

"Well only mothers buy things like socks!"

Desperate, Erza flung at Cana, "Well what have you gotten Bacchus?"

"Well, I just so happened to get him not one, but _two_ bottles of 12-year old Merlot," Cana said triumphantly.

Erza raised both eyebrows. "That must have exceeded the twenty dollar limit," she pointed out. Cana smirked deviously.

"Yes, but those extra dollars will be worth it when he takes me back to his place, and promptly begins to rip off my clothes-"

"Please leave now, Cana."

"-with his _teeth_."

"Go!"

A red-faced Erza pointed to the door. Cana snickered, heading out. "It's something to think about, Erza," she sing-songed. "Six days left. Find him something extraordinary." Sneaking a glance at the stereo, she added, "Also, T-Swifty? Really?"

"She provides an air of calm to the students in my office!" Erza yelled, but Cana was already walking down the hall, echoing laughter as she went.

Erza groaned, placing her head in her hands. That wasn't fair of Cana...but 12-year old Merlot? Gracious, even Erza would be astounded at a gift like that. And if Jellal managed to get her something that nice...

An image of him at the Christmas party, presenting her with a dazzling, beautiful and expensive gift flashed through her mind. _"Erza, I have wanted to tell you something for a long time..."_ dream-Jellal said, and real-life-Erza squealed. Burying her face in her arms, she tried very hard to think calmly.

This was no time to lose her head. Cana was right, Mirajane had provided them all a perfect opportunity. All she had to do was keep calm and think it through. She had to be rational. Level-headed. Smart.

Then again, that version of Erza would probably end up with the soap dispenser.

XxX

Lisanna wandered the halls, for once her double duty as lunch-monitor starting to get on her nerves. Lisanna was a patient soul, but when it was this close to Christmas and you were still stuck in school, even teachers got impatient and annoyed.

This was why Lisanna was meaner than usual when she stopped a bunch of screaming freshmen girls running down the halls. Grabbing the backs of their shirts, she snapped, "Where are you running off to so fast?"

"Not off to," one squealed. "Away from!" The rest gave a collective shriek. It was grating on her ears.

"What were you running away from, then?" She asked. One of the girls pointed to the stairwell.

"It's the janitor!" she said. "He's so scary!" This caused the girls to continue running down the halls, all half screaming and half-laughing. Lisanna was too tired to deal with them. Grumbling in annoyance, she headed for the stairwell and climbed the steps to the basement.

Apparently he was fixing the lights, because it was darker than usual down on the bottom floor. Squinting, she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hello?"

Nothing. Lisanna pursed her lips. She was not in the mood for this today. Taking a few steps forward, she was completely unsurprised when a figure burst from the shadows and shouted. "_Boo!_"

Lisanna did not even blink. "Hello, Bixlow."

He sagged. "Aw, it's you. I thought I was gonna get to scare some more kids."

Frowning in disapproval, Lisanna reached up and pushed the hood off his head. It fell away to reveal a dyed blue Mohawk and red colour-contacts. "Honestly, it's like you try and freak them out."

He grinned and stuck his tongue out, revealing the tattoo she always cringed at. "I got a reputation to live up to!"

Lisanna crossed her arms. She couldn't believe she'd gotten this idiot for her Secret Santa. Maybe she'd get him some noise-cancellation earphones. And then steal them back for herself. Bixlow caught her look, and pouted. "Ah, come on! They have fun, I have fun. It's all fun!"

"Yeah, it's all fun unless you're the monitor," Lisanna uttered darkly. "Just keep the Freddy Krueger stuff to yourself, okay?"

"Grinch," he told her, sticking out his tongue. She ignored him, walking back up the stairs.

Of course, in the low light, she misjudged a step and tripped forward. Strong hands wrapped around her forearms, preventing her from hitting the ground. "Careful," came a husky voice from next to her ear, and she froze.

Angrily, Lisanna swatted away his arms. "Just fix those lights already!" she squawked, and stomped the rest of the way up the stairs.

Curse that janitor for having an insufferably sexy voice.

Rather than dwell on that for the rest of lunch, Lisanna decided to visit someone else who would be having the same holiday gloom as her. Heading towards the Math department, she stormed right into the classroom of the biggest Grinch of all.

"_Evergreen!_"

The math troll glanced up behind her glasses, snapping before she could even see who was there. "What do you want?"

Upon seeing it was Lisanna, however, she relaxed. Slightly. The social sciences teacher plopped down on a chair by Evergreen's desk, huffing. "I hate Bixlow."

Evergreen snorted. "No, you don't. You think he's sexy in a freaky way and don't know why."

Lisanna growled. "I like Bixlow about as much as you like Call of Duty."

"I actually enjoy FPS games," Evergreen said, a hint of a smile on her face. Lisanna narrowed her eyes, and decided to turn the tables.

"Who did you get for Secret Santa?" She asked, and watched in amusement as Evergreen's face reacted in several different colours and expressions.

"Your brother," she finally managed to spit out, and Lisanna's face lit up with glee. Maybe Mira's idea would work after all.

"What are you going to buy him?" She asked, all traces of annoyance gone. Lisanna enjoyed watching Evergreen deny that she had feelings for Elfman. It was like a bottomless source for entertainment. It was like watching a chick flick that was so bad, it was good.

"Something cheap!" Evergreen snapped.

"Buy him an engagement ring," Lisanna advised. "You already have the old married couple act down."

Evergreen hissed. "I'll buy him a hooker first!" Then she seemed to realize what she said, and cursed. "Well, not a hooker."

"Oho, so you'd get jealous?"

"Wha-no!"

Lisanna snickered. "I'll give you a hint," she said. "Cindy Crawford's _Buns of Steel_ would work."

Evergreen threw Lisanna out of her classroom with great gusto. Lisanna was still laughing as she leaned on the door, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Ah, trust it to Evergreen to make her feel better. If only the students knew how to bait her like this.

Maybe she should start spreading some rumours.

XxX

The final school bell couldn't have rung any sooner for most of the staff. Never mind that a good twenty of them were preoccupied with what presents to buy for their Secret Santa; school stress was enough as it was. The second he was able, Gray Fullbuster breezed out of class faster that that stupid flame-brained gym coach could have said 'Aye'!

The cold afternoon air provided nothing but warmth for Gray as he headed over to his car. He enjoyed the winter season more than any other, mostly because he enjoyed the cold. It was the current theory that one of Gray's chemistry experiments had gone horribly wrong, causing him to be completely impervious to cold weather. Just because he wore shorts in the winter.

In fact, he was wearing shorts now as he waded through snow banks. The teachers' parking lot was at a higher elevation, sitting up on the hill, and therefore got an even heavier snowfall than was deemed normal.

Upon reaching his silver Bentley, Gray was about to open the door and hop inside when a few annoyed, struggling cries fell on his ears. Curious, Gray poked his head over the roof of the car and saw a woman dressed mostly in blue trying very hard to open the door to her car.

Gray sighed in exasperation. All he wanted to do was go home! But, he was a gentleman, and never one to leave a damsel in distress. Picking his way over the snow, he took a few crunching steps over. "Need some help, Miss Loxar?"

"Oh!" The woman jumped in surprise, lost her footing on the icy ground and buckled over, clutching to her car for balance. Unfortunately, she reached for the side mirror and, in her momentum, ended up snapping the whole thing off as she tumbled to the ground.

Gray bit back a snicker. He shouldn't laugh. But Juvia was kind of funny. As she cursed and spluttered on the ground, Gray took the few final steps towards her and reached out a hand. "Here."

"Thank you," She said gratefully, taking it. Juvia wasn't wearing any gloves, he noticed; maybe she liked the cold as much as he did. Either way, the contact of their bare skin felt nice.

As Juvia dusted off her dark blue skirt, she noticed the snapped side mirror. "Oh, dear," she sighed, wilting visibly. "That will be coming out of Juvia's insurance."

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Juvia's car door wasn't opening," the gloomy woman gestured. Gray raised his eyebrows; the entire side door was frozen solid. He took in the maimed car and Juvia's melancholy air, and suddenly felt a bit of guilt. It was his fault, after all. He did startle her.

"Would you like a ride home?" He offered. Juvia looked up at him with wide; grateful eyes.

"Oh, Gray-sama, that would be wonderful."

As they sat in silence in his front seat, Gray cursed his own social ineptitude. He should be making conversation with her. But Juvia wasn't exactly the easiest woman in the world to talk to, and besides, she looked content enough sitting there and staring out the window.

She hadn't been working at Magnolia High for very long; this was her fourth year. It was actually Gray who had convinced the school board to hire her; he'd met her once before at a science convention upstate. Juvia had been part of a presentation on weather systems, with the geology department. Gray himself had been there strictly for fun. He'd remembered Juvia, the gloomy woman who had seemed to come to life when talking about the clouds and rain. He remembered thinking she would make an excellent teacher, and when Makarov stumbled across her resume Gray had insisted she be hired.

He guessed Juvia had somehow found out about it, because she always treated him with the utmost respect and kindness. She even called him –sama, which as he understood was some kind of Japanese honorific. He enjoyed Juvia, there was no doubt about that.

He still didn't see why that devious Mirajane waned them together. He remembered the sinking feeling when he'd pulled Juvia's name from the obviously empty hat – Lucy hadn't been the only one to figure it out, Gray was just much better at hiding his inner turmoil. He enjoyed Juvia, but that was it. There was no need for Mira to try and set them up.

Still, a Secret Santa was a Secret Santa, and Gray was – as previously established – a gentleman. So he vowed to get Juvia something nice, something she deserved. And not an umbrella; that was a mistake he was pretty sure Juvia's ex-boyfriend still regretted to this day.

She gave him quiet directions to her house, an apartment complex not too far from where his was. As she thanked him and made to get out, Gray cleared his throat.

"Um," he said, voice husky from lack of use. "Will you be all right without your car?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, Juvia will call the tow truck in the morning. It will cost money, but..."

Gray felt even worse. "I could give you rides. Or, you know, drive you. Until the frost melts and you can get your car back. So you don't have to spend any extra money," he finished lamely, wondering why he'd even bothered to speak in the first place.

Juvia was biting her lips, avoiding a grin. "Gray-sama wants to be my personal chauffer?"

There was a light teasing in her voice that made some of the tension evaporate. Juvia nodded her thanks, promising to call if she needed anything. Gray watched her as she bounded up the steps, to make sure she got inside safely.

Because he was nothing if not a gentleman.

_Saturday, Dec. 21_

"Ugh," Lucy frowned, glaring at the two heads of spiky hair sitting on her couch. "Why do I even bother locking my doors?"

Natsu did not remove his eyes from where they were glued to the TV. "The cable's down at my house! I had no choice. I need my yearly dose of Home Alone."

Indeed, the TV was playing the old movie. Natsu was grinning widely, enjoying it fully just like he did every year – and Lucy would know, because he'd also spent the last six Christmases on her couch watching it. Apparently the cable was always down at his house. Something to do with snow on the roof.

Finding it useless to argue with Natsu, Lucy turned on her other intruder. "And you! Romeo! Why are you here?"

Romeo craned his neck over the couch to look at her. "I followed Natsu," he said honestly.

Lucy threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!" She declared. Storming into the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialled a number of someone she knew could sympathize. It rung a few times before, "_Hello?_"

"Bisca!" Lucy cried in relief. "Tell me something, is Alzack currently taking over your goddamn couch?"

Laughter came through the other line. "_I take it Natsu's over?"_

"And Romeo," Lucy grumbled. "You don't happen to have any pest repellent, do you? I'm all out."

"_Aw, Romeo's over?"_ Bisca clicked her tongue. "_Too bad. If he wasn't there, you could have put the moves on Natsu."_

"Stop it," Lucy snapped. "This isn't about my maybe-slight-crush on my co-worker."

"_That's exactly what this is about_," Bisca sighed. "_Lucy, dear, just tell everyone already. Okay? Make it easier on yourself."_

"No!" Lucy wailed. "Bisca, you are the only one who knows."

"Not true," said Romeo, coming into the kitchen. "We all know."

Lucy gaped like a dead fish, as Romeo pulled out her box of gingerbread cookies. He caught Lucy's stare and shrugged. "What? It's true. Well, except for Natsu, he doesn't. But it's funny, because he has a – what did you call it? – maybe-slight-crush on you, too, and everyone knows except you."

Lucy shook her head. "Okay one: how did you know? Two: Are you sure, and three: How did you know to find my cookies?"

"Three: Natsu told me, two: Natsu told me, one: you just told me."

Bisca's laughter was clear through the phone as Lucy threw her frying pan at Romeo's head. It missed, clattering against the cabinets as Romeo ducked and ran. Seething, Lucy turned back to her conversation with Bisca. "That little twat."

"_He has a point_," the history teacher said reasonably. "_And I thought you'd be excited to hear Natsu feels the same way."_

Lucy sighed, leaning against the countertop. "Well, I guess. But I mean, what if it doesn't work out? How awful would that be, working in the same place as your ex and seeing them on a daily basis?"

"_Probably about as awful as seeing them on a daily basis but never telling them how you feel,"_ Bisca pointed out. "_You're a grown woman, Lucy!"_

"So are you!" Lucy argued. "And I've never once heard you confess anything to Alzack."

Bisca squeaked. "_I'll_ _have you know that I was planning to use this Christmas party as an opportunity._"

Her blush was practically visible through the phone. Lucy smacked the side of her head. At this rate, Mirajane's plan was actually going to work. "What did you get him? And please don't say lingerie."

"_No!"_ Bisca was half-laughing. _"Gracious, Lucy, your mind works in strange ways."_

"Well, you know what they say!" Lucy joked. "Desperate times call for desperate measures! Really, though, what did you get him?"

"_A cowboy hat,"_ she answered finally, after a long silence. Lucy raised her eyebrows. _"Well, we were both born in Texas, see? And he's always talking about how he wants one – a real one, none of those white straw monstrosities. A real leather hat."_

Lucy was impressed. "Well, I never would have thought of that. You really do know Alzack well, don't you?"

There came a noise at the end of the line, and Bisca gasped. "_Speak of the devil! That's him at the door! Oh, I have to hide his gift – I'll talk to you later, Lucy!"_

She bid her farewells, and hung up the phone. _Huh_. So Bisca was finally going to it! For as long as Lucy could remember, the two history professors had been giving each other sideways glances in the hallway. It was a brave thing for Bisca, using this opportunity to make her feelings known.

It was a scary thought, telling someone how you felt. Bisca was right, Lucy was a grown woman. She shouldn't be side-stepping around these urges. But she was just so afraid of getting onto a relationship with a co-worker. Since when had that ever worked? At first, Lucy had ignored her growing attraction to Natsu in the hopes that it would go away and she could forget about it.

But go away it certainly hadn't. Maybe Bisca was right. After all, she didn't want to end up forty and alone because she never acted on her impulses.

Maybe Mirajane's scheme wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe Christmas was the perfect time!

Quietly, she peeked her head around the kitchen wall to listen in on the living room. Natsu and Romeo were having a quiet conversation, and she had to strain her ears to hear.

"Girls are so easy to buy for," Natsu was saying. "Flowers, chocolates, jewellery. You can't go wrong!"

"Yeah," Romeo argued quietly. "But I want this to be different! Special, you know? I want her to actually get something from it."

Lucy felt her heart flutter. Oh, they were talking about Wendy. How sweet!

"So you mean you want to use her present as an excuse to ask her out?" Natsu teased. Romeo coughed.

"Maybe."

Natsu gave a short bark of laughter. "I knew it. Mirajane is going to be foaming at the mouth by the end of the night."

"Well, what about you?" Romeo shot back. "Weren't you planning on doing the exact same thing with Lucy?"

She felt her stomach drop and her heart skipped a few beats. This was it. Her muscles clenched and she strained not to make a sound.

Natsu snorted. "Please. I can ask Lucy out any time I want."

"Then why haven't you?"

"No reason."

"You mean you're chicken."

"I am Natsu Dragneel, I do not get 'chicken'."

"Then ask her out!"

Natsu huffed. "Okay, fine! So what if I am nervous. Wouldn't you be?"

"Why?" Romeo was grinning. "Because she looks like a supermodel and you're maybe a six?

"Well, that and - hey!" Natsu poked him. Romeo yelped. "I am not a six. I am an eleven."

"Yeah, okay. Hey, at least girls are easy to buy for, right?" Romeo imitated Natsu from earlier. "Flowers, chocolates, jewellery. Can't go wrong!"

"But I want it to be something special..." Natsu furrowed his brow. "Oh. I see what you mean."

Romeo nodded sagely. "It seems we are in a conundrum, my friend."

"Don't talk like you're older than me. I am at least ten-"

"Five."

"Five years older than you, so you don't get to act like Yoda. I do."

Romeo's voice took on a gravelly quality. "Find them something special, we must."

"Shut up."

Lucy backed away, ears ringing. She leaned over the sink, staring at her distorted reflection in the cold metal. Natsu liked her. He liked her. And he wanted to ask her out, but was nervous because she was pretty? Lucy felt the tips of her ears turn red. Why, that idiot...

Unable to cage the butterflies doing loop-de-loops in her stomach, Lucy cleared her throat and called out. "Hey, do you boys want some hot cocoa?"

There came a resounding yes. Lucy grinned, mind spinning as she went to work. If Natsu was too nervous to ask her out, then she'll have to take the reins on this one. And Bisca had more than just a point. She had a hella good plan. A gift was a perfect way to ask someone on a date.

This Christmas party really might just end up the way Mirajane wanted, after all.

**XxX**

**Part two will be uploaded tomorrow!**

***People call me Ferris Bueller all the time because I constantly bum rides off people. If you don't get that reference, I pity your soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunday, Dec. 22_

Levy had always prided herself on being a good shopper. She knew what to buy people. She always was able to maneuver around the flocks of Christmas-shoppers at the mall. She could dart and weave her way through crowds and find the shortest line-ups, and have all her presents wrapped and ready to go with days to spare.

Not, apparently, this Christmas.

This Christmas, she had a Secret Santa to search for, and she had no idea what to give him.

"I mean, really," she complained loudly to Lucy as they pushed through the crowds. "What are you supposed to buy a guy like him? I have no idea what he likes!"

The blonde sighed, shoving aside a sweaty man with greasy hair. "How should I know? You and Natsu are the only ones who talk to Gajeel on a daily basis."

Levy snapped her fingers. "That's it! Lucy, you're a genius!"

"What?" Lucy seemed genuinely surprised. "Why am I a genius?"

"Because!" Levy was clapping her hands. "You can call Natsu and ask him what I should buy for Gajeel!"

"Oh." Lucy's face coloured. "Why can't you just call him?"

Levy gave her a look. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right, fine! But let's go somewhere I won't have to yell over the crowd."

They pushed their way into a McDonalds and crept into a back corner, settling down at a table far from all the hustle and bustle. As Lucy pulled out her phone and began to dial, Levy began going through her list of things to buy.

So far, most of them were pretty dumb ideas. She'd crossed off the possibility of any kind of clothing; and the only other thing she knew of to buy for guys was watches. She was pretty sure Gajeel didn't ever give a rat's ass about what time it was, and she'd never seen him wear one.

This left her with nothing. A keychain? Scrap metal? Cat food for Lily? Levy knew he worshipped his cat like it was God himself, but that seemed a little out of hand. Groaning, she slid further down in her seat, wishing she had a really greasy hamburger in her hands right now.

Lucy hung up the phone with an irritated scowl. "Well, he says Gajeel will take anything because it's from you. He also suggested a free back massage. Other than that, he's no help."

Levy rubbed her temples. "I knew it. I'm screwed. Hey, what are you getting Natsu? Give me some ideas, here."

"I haven't really decided yet," she answered. "What do you get guys? Watches?"

They looked at each other, and burst into laughter. "Yeah, right," Levy joked. "Natsu and Gajeel with matching watches. Can you imagine?"

"And if one was off by a few minutes, they'd get into a huge fight over it!" Lucy snickered. "'It's 10:00!'" She imitated Natsu.

"'No, it's 10:02!" Levy shot back in a mock deep voice.

"'10:00!'"

They dissolved into a pile of giggles, not noticing the towering presence materializing in front of them.

"Hello?"

Lucy jerked up, banging her knee on the table. "Oh!" She started laughing even harder. "Hi, Erza!"

The councillor had her eyebrows raised as she looked down at the two women. "What has you two in such a fuss?"

"Presents," Levy answered, wiping a tear from her eye. "For Natsu and Gajeel."

"Natsu collects dragon memorabilia," Erza pointed out. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's right!" She snapped her fingers. "He does! I completely forgot Natsu totally likes anything to do with dragons!"

"So, what?" Levy was confused. "Are you gonna get him a dragon Lego play set?"

"No, he already has one," said Lucy, completely serious. Levy bit back a snort.

Turning to Erza instead, she asked, "But what about Gajeel? I honestly have no idea what he would like."

"Something he can use in the shop," Erza answered. Levy blinked. Wow, she had a good point. Why hadn't Levy thought of that before?

"Because," Erza answered, and Levy realized she'd voiced her thoughts out loud. "You two have been thinking on impulse. You haven't been calmly and rationally deciding."

"Wow, you're so smart, Erza," Lucy admired. "I bet you already have Jellal's gift picked out, huh?"

"How did you know I have-"

"We know."

Erza flushed. Sitting down on a spare chair beside Lucy, she began fiddling with her fingers. "Well, the truth is I haven't. Cana brought up a...very good point the other day, and..." Catching Lucy and Levy's stare, she burst out, "I want to give him something spontaneous and romantic!"

Levy raised her eyebrows. "You mean you're gonna use this as an excuse to ask him out?"

Beside her, Lucy choked on the air and buried her face into her arms, shoulders shaking with suppressed giggles. Both Levy and Erza stared at her, the latter still glowing red. "What?"

"It's just," Lucy raised her head, speaking between laughs, "that you want to confess to Jellal, right? And Levy here wants to confess to Gajeel-"

"Hey!"

"Romeo wants to confess to Wendy, Bisca to Alzack, Mirajane to Freed, and me to Natsu!" She took a deep, calming breath, yoga style. The smile never left her face, however. "This is going to be a Christmas party to remember, huh?"

Suddenly, Erza's eyes lit up and she grabbed Levy and Lucy's wrists. "That's it!" She proclaimed. Levy stared at her in surprise. "You two can help me decide on a present for Jellal!"

"We can?" Levy said dubiously. Erza nodded.

"Yes! I want to buy something impulsive, spontaneous and romantic. You two think impulsively, spontaneously, and romantically!"

"We do?"

"Yes!" Erza was practically on her feet. "Tell me truthfully, Lucy, Levy! What were you planning on buying before I gave you your ideas?"

Levy turned to Lucy. Lucy turned to Levy. Their lips curled, and within seconds they were sporting identical grins.

"Erza, do you know if Jellal likes watches?"

_Monday, Dec. 23_

Lisanna was dancing around her house, bopping her head to the Christmas CD she'd been blaring since ten in the morning. All previous Grinch-ness had left her, and she was now filled to the brim with Yuletide spirit. She didn't even hate Bixlow as much as she did two days ago.

In fact, she was wrapping his present right now, singing loudly and shaking her butt as she did so. Giving it a generous wiggle, she laughed when her sister came into the room. "Do you like my music?"

"Turn it down," was all Mirajane said. Lisanna shook her head in reply, and Mira stomped over to the stereo, turning it down herself.

"Hey!" Lisanna yelped, loudly in the now-quiet room. "I like that song."

"It's Rudolph," Mira snapped. "You will hear it at least thirty more times before Christmas even gets here."

Lisanna blinked. "Oy. What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"It's your brother!" Mira growled. Pulling on her hair, she screeched, "Why won't he tell me what he's gotten Evergreen?!"

"Oh, that." Lisanna laughed. "Why does it matter?"

"Because!" Mira collapsed on the couch. "What have you gotten Bixlow? Please tell me it's something good."

"It's a horror movie mask," Lisanna answered with a completely straight face. She could not hold it, however, against Mira's terrified face. "I'm kidding!"

"Don't joke about things like that," the secretary wailed burying her face in the cushions.

Lisanna came over to sit beside her, carrying Bixlow's present as she did. "Why are you so set on us getting together?" She asked her sister, genuinely curious.

"Triple dates," Mira answered in a muffled voice. Lisanna rolled her eyes. Pulling herself from into a seated position, Mira leaned over to look at the gift on Lisanna's lap. "Where did you get that?"

Lisanna held up the intricately carved tiki doll. "On our trip to Hawaii a few years ago," she reminded Mirajane. "Remember? I bought it as a souvenir, but I never set it up anywhere. And I always see him wearing little tiki charms and stuff, so I thought he'd like it."

"I think he will." Mira sounded genuinely impressed. "But you didn't spend any money on him?"

"Oh, I also bought him a Starbucks gift card," Lisanna waved airily. "Everyone can appreciate one of those."

"Hm, indeed." Mirajane had a devilish smile on her face. Lisanna frowned, and poked her in the forehead.

"Mind out of the gutter, sis. What'd you get Freed?"

"Hmm? Oh. A book signed by his favourite author."

"Really?"

Mirajane nodded. "I've had it for a while, but I've just been waiting for the right time to give it to him." Just then, Elfman came in the room and she jumped up. "A-ha! Tell me what you got her!"

Elfman blinked at the sudden assault, looked down at the carefully wrapped gift in his hands, and shook his head. "No."

Mira made a whining noise, jumping up and down. Elfman raised the gift above his head, and being almost twice as big as Mira to begin with, she was nowhere near reaching it. She stamped her foot in frustration as Lisanna watched in amusement.

"Careful," Elfman teased. "It's fragile."

Mira stopped jumping immediately and began pondering over what it could be. "Fragile? So it's made of glass? Or porcelain? Oh, it better have something to do with fairies, Elfman, if it doesn't-"

"Why is this so important to you?" Elfman asked incredulously as he grabbed a snack (read: epic meal time) from the kitchen. "Look, I just wanted to ask Lisanna if the wrapping is good enough."

"It is _important_," Mirajane emphasized, "because our future as a triple couple is riding on this whole scheme working out!"

"Ah, so you admit it's a scheme!" Lisanna crowed. "And yes, Elfie, the wrapping is lovely. She'll love it."

"She had better." Mira stuck her finger in Elfman's face. "Mark my words, if you two aren't married by next autumn-"

Elfman turned and walked right back out of the room without answering. Mira huffed and sat heavily on the couch, crossing her arms tightly. "All the work I do and what do I get for it..."

Lisanna patted her leg sympathetically. "You'll get something. Feel better, okay? It's only two days until the party."

"Right," Mira sighed. "Two days. I only have to last two more days."

_Monday, Dec. 23_

If Gray hadn't already had a steady job as a high school chemistry teacher, he would easily have become a chauffeur.

No, really. Driving Juvia around was actually one of the most fun things he'd ever done, mostly because being stuck in a car with Juvia was more fun that he could ever have imagined. It wasn't even as if she tried, either. She was just so silly when she sand along to the car radio, or tried to read maps, or even better, tried to read his GPS.

Gray supposed he'd only ever seen Juvia in a school setting, when she was slightly more shy and reserved. He'd always heard from students that she was super fun as a teacher, but Gray had honestly never believed that Juvia – no offense to her, she was just so _reserved_ – could be fun.

Now he could believe what they were talking about.

"Don't stop, make it pop, DJ blow ma speaka's up!" She sang loudly, drumming along to the beat on her thighs. Gray snorted, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I can't believe you know every word to this song," he told her. She held up a hand, blocking his face from view.

"Do not ruin this, Gray-sama," she said in a joking voice. "Juvia loves Kesha."

"I have changed my entire outlook on you," he shot back, rolling his eyes. "Was it here?"

"Oh, yes." Juvia pointed to the small store tucked into the back corner of the store. Looking at him sheepishly, she confessed, "Juvia hasn't finished all her Christmas shopping yet."

Gray made a face. "Secret Santa, right?" She nodded, and he made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, me neither."

As he parked, Juvia said thoughtfully, "Gray-sama should come looking in here. There are so many nice things, you'd find something for sure."

"You think?"He checked out the windshield. "Well, it doesn't look to bad. I guess I'm your ride back anyway, right?"

She beamed at him.

Upon leaving the car and stepping onto the icy sidewalk, Juvia linked her arm through his. At his questioning look, she grinned. "So Juvia doesn't slip."

"Hm." Gray didn't know if he believed her, but he sure didn't mind. Under the grey afternoon sky, he was sure the two of them look like a real couple. The idea made him feel strangely warm, and not in a bad way.

He held the door open for her. Juvia bowed her thanks, stepping into the store. Immediately her face lit up, and she stood up straighter. He raised an eyebrow. "I take it you come here often?"

"All the time," Juvia sighed dreamily. "Juvia would live here if she could. Or buy out the entire store."

Admittedly, it was a beautiful store. Small, but filled from bottom to top with strange glass artifacts. There was everything from figurines to blown sea-glass, to jellyfish in glass small as paperweights to the size of his head. He could see the appeal.

In fact, he could probably find something for Juvia in here, after all. He just had to be sneaky about it.

"So, you haven't bought out the store, then?" He asked, keeping it casual.

She shook her head. "Juvia has a paperweight and one of these." She tapped on a coloured glass orb held up by rope netting. "And a salt lamp. That's it, though."

"Oh." Gray sidled over. "And, what do you really want from here."

Juvia should him a suspicious look. "Gray-sama, who do you have for Secret Santa?"

Uh-oh. Play it cool, Gray. He poked her in the side. "It's a secret, dummy."

She giggled. "Well, Juvia really wishes she could have one of these." She pointed to something tall and sparkly. Gray leaned over it, eyebrows furrowing.

"What exactly is it?"

"A geode," she explained. "Juvia would love to have one to show her Geology students. Most of them are amethyst. See? That's the purple; it's really quartz but no one _knows_ it's quartz. Just like no one knows ruby and sapphire is actually the same mineral."

Gray had stopped paying attention somewhere around 'purple'. He was completely paying attention to the way her eyes started sparkling when she spoke. The passion for her work really came through. He turned to the geode; it was a tall hollow rock, the inside filled with amethyst crystals. It was really beautiful.

Sighing, he stood up and cracked his back. Juvia snapped out of her trance, laughing sheepishly. "Um, Juvia has to go pick out her present now. No peeking!"

"Why not?" He already knew why, but it was fun to see her tense up.

"B-because!" She quoted him from earlier. "It's a secret, dummy."

His ears turned pink when she called him 'dummy'. He went to wait outside the store as she flitted around inside. He knew he's be back to pick up one of those geodes for her. He wondered how expensive the biggest one was.

As she came breezing out and linked her arm through his again – strictly so she wouldn't fall, she professed – he found he wouldn't mind paying anything.

_Tuesday, Dec. 24_

Erza straightened out her skirt, brushing her hair for the fiftieth time and looking into the mirror on her dresser. Did she look alright? Better than alright? Curses, she was nervous. Taking deep breaths, she turned away from the mirror and instead to the gift she had wrapped so painstakingly well.

Inside the small box was, in Erza's opinion, the most beautiful pocket watch she had ever seen. She had found it at an antiques store in the far corner of the mall, tucked so far in that Erza never would have found it alone. Only Lucy and Levy's shopping expertise had brought her there, and once inside, the pocket watch had called out to her. It was more expensive that they were allowed, and if Erza had been thinking rationally she never would have even picked it up. But Erza was being spontaneous and romantic, and bought it on the spot.

There was no way she could give this to Jellal and not tell him that she loved him. This had to be it.

Turning to the mirror once again, Erza gave herself one last once-over. The small black dress was daringly low-cut and only brushed mid-thigh. Was she being too obvious? She wasn't good at being sexy! Cana knew more about this than she did. What if she looked like a hooker?

A horn blared outside, and Erza jumped out of her thoughts. Well, none of that mattered now. Grabbing her coat and the gift, she dashed out her front door, locking it quickly and bounding up to the car waiting for her.

As she opened the passenger door and slid inside, Cana took in her appearance with an appreciative chuckle. "It looks like someone decided to take my advice," she teased lightly. "I take it those aren't socks in the box there?"

"Just drive," Erza told her, ears red.

Cana looked her over again. "You look good," she said finally, pulling out of the spot.

Erza kept her eyes forward, but her posture relaxed a little. "Thanks."

The Renaissance Hotel was undoubtedly one of the swankiest Erza had ever seen, all polished marble and glass. Cana gave a whistle as they entered. "Wow," she said appreciatively. "Mira really went all-out, huh? I guess she really wants this scheme to work."

Erza didn't answer, for her eyes had locked on to a certain physics teacher over by the stairs. He caught her eye, and gave a wave. Cana followed her line of vision, and snickered. "Guess for you the party's already started, huh?"

Erza slid off her coat, not listening to the jab. Slinging it over one arm, she walked over to him, smiling politely.

"Hello, Jellal," she greeted, voice deceptively calm. Jellal replied in kind, also sounding quite composed. He held out his arms, and Erza took it graciously. They left Cana standing in the lobby with a bemused expression on her face.

The upper floor of the hotel was decorated from top to bottom in red and green streamers, with a few dazzling Christmas trees and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. But despite the tacky decorations, there was no denying the class and elegance of the ballroom. It looked like the perfect place to hold a wedding reception.

Suddenly Erza understood Mira's fascination.

Speaking of Mirajane, the secretary was standing at the front doors, greeting everyone as they entered. "Hi there, you two!" She greeted brightly. Mira looked resplendent in a dark red velvet gown trimmed with white. There was a Santa hat perched jauntily on her head.

"You can exchange gifts whenever you wish," she informed them sweetly. "Have a wonderful time!"

They thanked her, and Jellal led Erza into the ballroom. Christmas music was playing, not loud enough to be deafening, just enough to be heard. Jellal turned to Erza, smiling softly. "You look beautiful tonight, Erza."

"So do you," Erza replied. "Er, well, that is – you look very handsome."

She cursed her stutter internally. But Jellal looked stunning, with his black tux and dark blue shirt. He wasn't wearing a tie, and the collar of his shirt was hanging open around his pale throat. She could see him swallow as they came to stand in a corner by one of the trees.

Both of them were silent for a moment, and Erza wondered suddenly if Jellal felt the exact same way about her. She'd entertained the notion before. It certainly seemed like he did. Especially when he held out his hands and they were shaking.

"This is for you," he said softly. Erza took the gift from his hands, gently undoing the wrapping. Upon opening the box, she gasped.

It was a diamond necklace, with a thin silver chain and the pendant in the shape of a dazzling star. Jellal gave her a wavering half smile. "Because you're my star."

She swallowed thickly. Not trusting her voice, she turned and allowed Jellal to hook the silver necklace around her neck, holding back her hair as he did so. His hands lingered a bit longer than they had to, and Erza shivered lightly under his fingertips.

Wordlessly, she handed him his gift. He raised his eyebrows, apparently not guessing that she had him as well. He opened the box carefully, and his eyes went wide as he saw the pocket watch.

He drew it out, the thick chain uncoiling like mercury. The front of the watch was a design of intricately carved angels, and on the clock face inside there were inlaid diamonds. She smiled at the irony; of course they would buy each other matching presents.

"Because you're my angel," she told him quietly.

Jellal didn't answer, merely leaned forward and kissed her.

XxX

Mirajane watched the two from her vantage point across the room. As Jellal and Erza intertwined in a more passionate embrace, she clapped her hands delightedly. One victory!

Moving across the room, she began watching the other couples like a hawk, making sure not to miss a moment. Her first target; Cana and her drunken suitor.

"I can't believe you've already hit the whisky," she told him amusedly. Bacchus gave her a leery grin, offering a glass of the golden liquid. Cana accepted graciously. "Please tell me that isn't my present."

Bacchus frowned. "Oh, that was tonight?" At Cana's face, he laughed loudly. "I kid. Here, this is for you." He tossed a small present her way, sloppily wrapped but still pretty. She opened it with care, raising her eyebrows quite high at what was inside.

"Bacchus," she said slowly, "these are tickets to a weekend at the most fancy vineyard in California."

"Yep," he nodded. "And there are two of them. So you can invite anyone, but..." he waggled his eyebrows and she shoved him.

"Get outta here. You mean you want to spend a whole weekend with me?"

"Oh, more than a weekend." Bacchus shrugged languidly. "It's a good jumpstart, though, isn't it?"

Cana gave a twisted, half-smile. "Well, I wanted to do this first, but," she dropped the large gift on the table. He looked shocked. "You beat me to the punch. Go on, open it."

Bacchus nearly ripped the cardboard as he tore off the wrapping, and grinned brightly at what he saw. The two bottles of wine glinted in the lighting of the room. "Oy!" He said happily. "You shouldn't have."

She leaned in closely, smelling the alcohol on his breath. "So if you were serious about that weekend away..."

Bacchus's grip around the wine bottles tightened. "You wanna get out of here?"

Cana didn't answer, but grabbed the front of his shirt and they dashed for the door.

Mirajane watched the two in amusement, wondering of that even counted. Well, it was close enough, wasn't it? As close as two people like Bacchus and Cana would ever get, anyway. But no one was better suited to each other.

Speaking of well-suited people...Mira crept over to a new hiding spot, watching a small bluenette twisting the hem of her dress nervously. She was scanning the room, no doubt looking for a tall dark man with metal studs all over his face.

He was, of course, making his way through the crowd to talk to her. Levy perked up, letting go of her dress. "Gajeel! Hi."

"Hey." He grunted in return.

They stood in slightly awkward silence for a moment, Levy's eyes darting around and usually coming to rest on her feet. Finally, she stuck out her hands and the gift held in them. "This is for you."

Gajeel looked surprised. "Oh, you got me? I got you, too." He held out a small velvet box, and Levy looked took it with trembling fingers. "What're you shaking at?"

"Nothing!" She squeaked. Gajeel gave her a look, but opened the present anyway. Inside there was a bandana wrapped around something else. He snorted.

"What, a bandana? You wanna be matching or something, shrimp?"

His easygoing attitude loosened her up a little, and she smacked his arm playfully. "It's to hold your hair back in the shop," she said. "And open it. There's something else."

Gajeel unrolled the bandana, now looking really impressed with what was inside. "What is this?"

Levy held her hands behind her back. "Turn it over."

It was a CD, an old jazzy record that no one else would have picked up. He turned it over, looking down the list of songs on the back. He blanched when he reached one. "_Shooby do bop?_"

"I saw it and I thought of you," she said, grinning. Gajeel snorted again, placing his hand on his face. His shoulders were shaking in laughter. If there was one thing Levy knew for sure about Gajeel, it was that he had terrible taste in music and she used it to her advantage.

"Open yours," he said finally, still smiling widely. Well, not really smiling, but more of a highly amused smirk. Levy opened the box, and gasped at what was inside.

"Made it myself," Gajeel said, almost proudly. "In the shop. Thought you'd like it."

"Oh, I do." Levy lifted out the small thin ring. "Is that real gold?"

"24 karat," he said. Levy slid it on her middle finger. It was exactly the right size, and glimmered against the low light.

"That must have cost a pretty penny," Levy admired. "Wow. Thank you so much, Gajeel."

He cleared his throat. "Well, it might not be the whole present."

"What do you mean?"

He was looking very awkward, and loosened the tie around his throat. Levy felt a tingling in her stomach, and it was entirely the pleasant kind. "If you wanted, maybe, we could...go out for..."

She sensed his distress. "I like sushi," she supplied, and he blinked.

"I like sushi, too," he spoke, and she smirked.

"Yeah, of course you do," she teased. "Come on, let's dance." And she grabbed his hand, leading him out to the dance floor. Gajeel paused for a moment, and tied the bandana around his head before joining her.

Mirajane bit her lip at the adorable display. Those two. It was like Beauty and the Beast all over again.

She also found some entertainment in Alzack and Bisca's gift exchange, which took them a good five minutes due to all the blushing and stuttering. Once they finally did, however – Alzack received a leather cowboy hat and Bisca some very beautiful cowboy boots – they both exclaimed that they loved the other at exactly the same time. They were currently out on the dance floor, Bisca breaking in her boots and Alzack wearing his new hat.

Romeo and Wendy were her next targets, and she was pleased to see it was going rather well. Despite Wendy being legal drinking age, she wasn't exactly used to it and was swaying in her seat. Romeo kept holding her shoulder and fighting off laughter as she blearily told him that she 'liked him as much as a sunny sky on Sunday.' Romeo's response was a peck on the cheek and giving her the present he so painstakingly chose – a beautiful doll with a porcelain face, collector's edition. Wendy was so excited she nearly fell off her chair and threw Romeo his present, an orange cashmere scarf.

After that sickeningly sweet (although Mira loved all the toothaches) display, she saw Juvia and Gray entering the party together with linked arms. "You two are late!" She admonished, greatly distracted by their embrace.

"Sorry Mira, that was my fault," Gray admitted sheepishly. "I was kinda late getting ready."

"Gray-sama has a very impressive present," Juvia said, pointing to the large wrapped box that was bigger than Mira's head. She widened her eyes.

"Actually," Gray shifted his weight. "Now that we're here, Juvia: this is for you."

Mirajane backed away, not letting her eyes leave the two, but allowing them to think they were alone. Juvia gently unwrapped the present, and gasped at what was inside.

It was a geode. "Gray-sama!" She whispered tearfully. "Juvia didn't think you were paying attention."

"Of course I was," he teased, pretending to sound offended. "I just couldn't buy exactly what you wanted in front of you, could I?" She shook her head, and wordlessly handed him his gift, much smaller but also much prettier.

He opened the box, and inside was a fancy snow globe. Gray started in surprise. "Juvia, did you know I collect snow globes?"

She looked startled. "No, Juvia had no idea! Does Gray-sama like it?"

"It's the prettiest one I've ever seen," he said truthfully, examining it. The whole thing was dusted with gold paint flecks. The town inside was not any real place, but an icy fairy village. Gray didn't say it, but oh, it reminded him of his foster mother. She was the one who started him collecting snow globes. She would have loved it.

"Juvia," he said, making her tear her eyes away from the boxed geode. "Um, tomorrow – if you aren't busy, that it – would you like to go out with me? I know Christmas is usually busy for most people..."

Juvia stared at him. "On a date?" she said blankly, too shocked to really come up with a literate response. He flushed.

"Yeah, on a date. That's kind of what it means-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment Juvia launched herself forward and kissed him fiercely. Gray was altogether speechless, but when kissing someone that wasn't too important.

Mirajane squealed in glee. The couple broke apart to stare at her, and she cleared her throat. "Um. Yes. Have a nice date tomorrow!" And she dashed off.

Well, that took care of that quite nicely, she thought, dusting off her hands. Now, there was the next big challenge to conquer – that of her clueless siblings.

She found Elfman and Evergreen arguing in a corner, something about how tall the Christmas tree was supposed to be. Elfman thought it should be taller because it was manlier. Evergreen was adamant that trees, especially Christmas ones, did not need to be manly and therefore his argument was invalid.

Mirajane came to stand beside her brother and cleared her throat. Elfman turned to glare at her, but she had already danced out of the way. He watched her disappear behind a group of chatting teachers with hateful eyes, but didn't say anything with the temperamental woman beside him.

"So," he started, and she stopped her argument mid-sentence.

"Don't interrupt me," she ordered, but he handed her a present and she closed her mouth.

"It's for a good cause," he told her. "Open it."

Inside, wrapped in tissue paper, was a delicate painted statue of a fairy. Evergreen smiled for the first time in weeks. "Oh," she said, eyes starry behind her glasses. "It's beautiful." The she remembered who gave it to her. "I mean – for something so manly, that is."

"Right." Elfman was somewhat amused. Evergreen went a shade of pink.

"Well!" She said in a strangled voice. "It's – that is-" She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

It looked like it was physically painful for her to say it. Rather than say anything else, she shoved him a present unceremoniously. "Here, it's yours."

Elfman took it somewhat gingerly, half expecting a bomb. He wouldn't put it past Evergreen. She was crazy.

But the gift was soft through the paper, and he ripped it open to reveal a black extra-large T-shirt. Letting the shirt fall open, he was beyond amused to see the word 'MAN' printed on the front in white block letters. There was also a brand new shiny silver whistle, and Elfman suddenly remembered how he'd been complaining the other day about how his old whistle was not manly enough.

"Ever," he said, too stunned for words, and she tensed.

"Don't call me that," she snapped back, but unspoken in their words were 'thank you' and 'you're welcome'.

Elfman glanced around to see if Mirajane was watching. She was, although hiding it very well and he leaned a little closer to Evergreen, speaking quietly. "We still on for Friday?"

She didn't look at him as she answered, but there was a smile dancing on her lips. "Yeah."

One day, pretending they weren't dating was going to get old. One day.

Mirajane watched them with a pout. Well, that was boring. Nothing happened! Ah, but then, it was Elfman and Evergreen. She shouldn't have expected any better from them. And she'd had such good luck with the rest of her couples...maybe it was time to check on her little sister.

On her way, she passed Laxus and his girlfriend talking to Makarov, who was drunk, hitting on Laxus' girlfriend and making them both very uncomfortable. She giggled lightly as she passed. There was nothing like embarrassing family to get you in the Christmas cheer.

She found Lisanna and Bixlow sitting together at a table with drinks in their hands; Bixlow a can of beer and Lisanna some fruity concoction. They had apparently announced that they were each other's Secret Santa's and trying to figure out what they got the other.

"Movies?" Lisanna guessed, and Bixlow shook his head fervently.

"No," he argued. "Think; what do girls get for Christmas?"

"...flowers?"

"Close but no cigar!" Bixlow crowed. "Hey, cigars?"

"No!" Lisanna pushed the present towards him. "Just open it already, dummy."

He ripped open the wrappings, and inside sat the pretty tiki doll Lisanna had picked up in Hawaii years earlier. "How did you know I collect these?"

"You do?" She was interested. "Why?"

"I like them," he answered, turning the doll around. "I have five at home...Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo, and Puppu."

She raised her eyebrows. He caught her look, and said, "What? I was seven, give me a break."

"And you haven't gotten any more since then?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Haven't found any." Holding up the doll, he asked, "What should I call this guy? I'm all out of vowels."

Lisanna got an idea. "Pyppy," she grinned. He blinked.

"Pyppy?"

"Yeah! Y is sometimes a vowel."

He smirked at that, and shoved her something. "Here, this is yours. Don't think it can top a tiki doll named Pyppy, but..."

She opened the box, and upon seeing what was inside had to fight back some random burst of emotion. It was..._incredible_, a ring that extended over her knuckle so that when she closed her fist it looked like a claw. The whole thing was studded in sparkling rhinestones. "Wow," was all she could manage.

"Like it?" He questioned, leaning back in his seat.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "Where did you find something like this? How did you even think of it?"

He waggled his eyebrows. "It'll make lunch-time monitoring easier, huh?" He mimed ripping into a student with claws, and she punched him lighting on the chest.

"Shut up, Norman Bates."

"What's with calling me all these horror movie names?" He asked jovially. "Last week I was Michael Myers, and before that I was Jason! I'm sensing a trend here."

"I like horror movies," Lisanna said with a grin. "And you should count yourself lucky you've been promoted to Norman Bates. _Psycho_ is my favourite movie."

"Yeah?" Bixlow tapped his chin. "What would you say to coming over to my place and trying it out on my new DVD player?"

She leaned on her hands, studying him. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He leaned back. "Depends on your answer."

She thought about it for a minute. Then she started tapping her chin, mimicking him from earlier. "Is it Blu-Ray?"

He nodded, and she smiled brightly. "In that case, sure!"

Mirajane gave a silent cheer.

She left to sit at a table by herself, watching the room with interest. So many new couples. Look at her go! So many years of scheming and she got nothing, and now all this! She should have thought of it years ago. Secret Santa. Perfect.

Just then, someone sat down at the table beside her, holding out a gift. "Merry Christmas," said Freed, and Mira looked up at him in surprise. She'd been so busy helping others get together, she forgot she'd been trying to set herself up as well.

"Thank you," she said graciously, opening it. Inside was a combination of flowers and chocolates, some flowers made out of chocolate. She smiled. "How original."

He blushed sweetly. "Bixlow's idea was much worse. It was the best I could come up with."

Mira leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to turn a whole new shade of red. "Thank you. I love flowers and chocolates." Pushing his gift towards him, she watched in amusement as he opened it.

His face went white as he opened to first page and saw the autograph. "Mirajane, this is-"

"I've had it for a while," she said, "but I was saving it for Christmas."

"Thank you," he stammered. "I feel like I didn't get you enough now, somehow."

She grinned. "Well, you could always give me the second half of your present."

He looked up blankly. Mira silently thanked Gajeel for the good advice. "You can ask me out on a date."

Freed blanched. "Um," he said nervously. "You...want to? Go on a date with me?" She nodded, and he bit his lip. "I'm not...too geeky for you?"

Mirajane fought the urge to squeal. She did so internally. He was just so cute. Rather than answer with words, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away, Freed looked stunned for a moment and then leaned forward himself and kissed her again.

They sat like that for several moments before someone cleared their throat. Mira broke away and glanced up irritatedly. "What?"

It was Natsu. He looked completely oblivious to the moment he just ruined. "Have you two seen Lucy?"

Mirajane started out of her trance. Lucy wasn't here? Come to think of it, she didn't ever see her come in.

Levy came up, apparently having heard their conversation. "I was talking to her before I left," she said worriedly. "She said she wasn't feeling too good. I think she might have stayed home."

"Stayed home?" Natsu growled in frustration. "Why would she do something like that?"

Levy eyes were twinkling. "Why don't you ask her?"

XxX

Lucy gave a violent sneeze, cursing the cold weather outside. And cursing herself for getting a cold on such an important evening. She'd been looking so forward to it, too! Disappointment was forming a cold lump in her chest.

But then, that might have been the cold medicine.

She sneezed again, and the sound almost blocked out the sound of someone knocking on the door. But the knocking was so loud, repetitive and obnoxious, she would have heard and recognized it through anything. "Come in!" She called. "It's open."

Natsu came into her bedroom, pulling off his snow-covered jacket. "You keep your door open when home sick?"

"I was expecting company," she said complacently, although through her stuffed nose it came out a little differently. "You present is over there."

He shrugged. "Open yours first. You need it." And he tossed a small wrapped gift on her bed. "You always get colds at the most important dates."

"I know!" She complained, propping herself up on her pillows. "It's like a curse. I'll probably be sick for my wedding day."

He laughed at that. "You'll stuffing tissues in your dress as you come down the aisle."

Lucy opted to open her present instead of dignifying him with an answer. She couldn't tell if the remark about her wedding was just teasing or something else. She ripped open the gift with ferocity, sniffling as she did so.

Inside was the single cutest set of mittens, earmuffs, and a scarf she had ever seen. Pink, fuzzy, and ridiculously warm, she wrapped her scarf around her shoulders instantly. "Oh, Natsu!"

"So you can fight off the colds," he said. She looked up at him, nose and mouth buried beneath the scarf, hiding the blush staining her cheeks.

"Open yours," she said in a muffled voice. Natsu picked up the small box, popping it open. Inside was a ring made of two dragons coiling around, rubies glittering in their eyes.

"Whoah!" Natsu yelped. "Luce, that's so cool!" He slid the ring on his finger. It was hundred times too big, but he didn't care much, clenching his fist tight. "What'll happen if I punch Ice-brain while wearing this?"

"Don't. And there's more."

Natsu peered into the box, pulling out the second part of the gift. "Luce, this is..."

It was a small brass key. "It's the key to my house," Lucy said. "So you don't have to knock like such a jerk anymore."

He knew the implications behind the gift just as much as she did. He looked at her, and she held his gaze firmly, not looking anywhere else.

"Lucy," he said softly, "can I kiss you?"

She continued to look at him, deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "No."

He started. "No?"

The she came to, and jumped. "No! I mean – just not right now. I mean, I'm sick, and my face is all snotty, and you'll probably catch a cold if you do."

He laughed loudly. Completely ignoring her warnings, he bent over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. She held it for a second longer than she should have. He was just so nice and warm...

The she jerked back and sneezed.

Natsu chuckled. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate for you."

"Wha-no! Natsu, I don't wanna get out of bed!"

"Too bad, I might burn down your kitchen if you don't."

"Natsu!"

_Wednesday, Dec. 25_

Lucy took a deep breath through her nose, stretching in front of the window. Apparently her cold had only been a 24-hour virus, because her sinuses were clear and she felt like a brand-new girl.

Not to mention the super warm scarf, mittens, and earmuffs she wore to bed probably helped. Lucy was anxious to get out in the snow and break them in. "Hey, Natsu? Wanna go sledding today?"

There came a crash from the kitchen. Lucy hurried in, gasping in alarm at Natsu's form slumped over the counter. "Lucy..." he rasped, and her face fell dramatically.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sick...Luce, help...I'm dying..."

"You idiot."

**XxX**

**Lucy will now have to deal with Natsu and the man-cold.**

***Geodes, of you don't know what they are, are the best things on the whole planet.**

***My favourite scene in Easy A. "Can I kiss you right now?" "...no."**

**Merry Christmas everyone! And happy other-holidays –you-may-celebrate! I love you all! Have a wonderful day and a wonderful year to follow! **


End file.
